


Dr. Longshot

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size isn't everything. Really... it isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Longshot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just counting Nicci's kinks, don't mind me. I was having a pow-wow with my x-rated muses who have just returned from a sweet, long vacation on some remote, tropical island. And they saw Ben and Ray and, well, the rest is history...

"Ray, this really should not be necessary." Fraser's voice managed to convey both mild annoyance and exasperated fondness.

Ray snorted and pushed his lower lip out a little. Life wasn't fair, he should've gotten used to that by now.

"Ray..."

Ray ignored him. Really, the Mountie was perfect in everything, of **course** he had to have this as well.

"Ray..."

Of course, in a moment, Fraser would tell him that he was being foolish and that there was nothing wrong with his 'equipment', although, of course the guy wouldn't use such terms.

"Ray..."

Wouldn't even say cock. Probably use the term 'penis' or 'geniti... genita... geni...genitalia'.

"Ray..."

So what was wrong with his request? Fraser might have the bigger tool, but Ray was sure he was more skilled at using his.

"Ray!"

"Frase!" Ray threw back at him, finally turning to his side to watch his naked bed-companion. There had to be a little justice in the world, or he wouldn't have Fraser in his bed. Fraser who could more or less pick and choose.

Heh, he'd chosen Ray, much to Ray's amazement and glee.

"It's a guy thing, Ben," Ray tried to explain as he ran his fingers lightly up and down Fraser's chest. A light shiver ran through the body and Ray bit his lower lip.

Hey, he was getting sidetracked, that was a big no-no.

"Come on, Ben. Pleaaaaseee?" He did his level best to put up an innocent face.

As always, the magic word was 'please'. Fraser sighed and finally nodded.

Ray grinned as he scooted behind Fraser, who reluctantly sat up and let Ray arrange him the way he wanted to. Ray leaned back against the headboard of the bed, shivering a little as his warm skin connected with the cool wood. Oh well, it was all made up for by the heat of Fraser's body, plastered against his front.

Taking his time, Ray ran his hands teasingly up and down Fraser's chest, feeling the tremors shaking the solid frame. Oh and he was snug, nice and snug. Or, parts of him were. Ray's smile turned to a smirk that he buried against Fraser's neck.

Mmmm, warm Mountie and firm Mountie ass -- not bad for a Chicago flatfoot.

Ray tightened his arms around Fraser's upper body for a moment. Warm hands came down to rest on top of his and Ray sighed. "Don't try to sidetrack me, Ben."

A light rumble went through Fraser's body. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Ray snorted and lifted his own hands, bringing Fraser's up with them. Thankfully Fraser got the idea and a moment later they were hooked in the headboard behind Ray's head, effectively pinning Ray to the spot.

Not that it mattered, as long as Ray's hands were free.

"Ray..."

"No, shush. Be quiet," Ray told him. Slipping his hands down along Fraser's arms, down over his chest, Ray enjoyed the twitch of muscles under his fingers. He got a little sidetracked when he flicked his thumbs across the dark nipples and he felt Fraser's bicep swell where he rested his head against the arm.

Heh, wasn't the only thing that was swelling.

"R..., oh...," Fraser's voice broke a little as Ray slid his hand further south, fingers carding through the pubic hair, teasingly dancing close to where he was most clearly wanted.

"Well, you won't jerk off so we can see how far you can shoot, I guess that means I'll have to help you," Ray whispered into Fraser's ear. Mmmm, beautiful ear. Ray licked it for good measure, feeling Fraser squirm against him.

Oooh, delicious friction.

Resting one hand on Fraser's abs, Ray slid the other down to unceremoniously grasp Fraser's cock. He felt Fraser's body go rigid in his arms for a moment, then Fraser shook and let out a long sigh.

He slowly pumped his fist up and down a few times, grinning as he both felt and heard Fraser's reaction. Oh yeah, the Mountie got off on this, alright. Ray looked up for a moment, taking a deep breath and held it as he caught sight of the mirror opposite the bed.

Oh... Ray's eyes widened as he watched the mirror image of the scene. Jeez, they looked like a fucking porn flick.

Hey, it was like ... visual stereo. Ray watched his own face twist into a wicked grin as he grasped his prize a little harder and began the movements that were at once both familiar and strangely new. Sure, he'd done this to himself countless times, but doing it to Fraser from this angle...

The image across the room gave him a nice, front view of Fraser. The large body sprawled between Ray's thighs, almost decadently so. Fraser's head was tilted back, resting against Ray's shoulder, exposing the long column of pale flesh that begged for Ray to sink his teeth into it, to mark it.

Which he of course did. Low enough that the collar of the serge would hide it... barely. Ray bit the sweat-salt skin and felt Fraser shake, and for a moment he feared the man would shake apart.

Oh god, this was hot.

Ray eased up and kissed the spot softly before looking up again, seeing Fraser wantonly squirm back against him. Ray breathed heavily as he watched the red mark on Fraser's neck grow more marked as blood rushed into the bruise. He watched his own feverish face, staring open mouthed back at him.

Fraser's body was warm, slippery with sweat and pushing back against Ray. Forgotten was the reason **why** he had started this, all that mattered was the pure heat of the moment.

Digging his fingers into Fraser's abs, Ray sped up the movements of his other hand, feeling Fraser's cock slide through his grip and in the mirror he watched the foreskin sliding back to reveal the head, then up again to hide it.

Ray felt Fraser's body tensing even more against his, heard nothing but the rasped breathing in his ear and watched how Fraser slowly lost control.

He was so caught up in the moment and the sight in the mirror that he was surprise when Fraser's head suddenly fell forward, eyes opening and meeting Ray's gaze across the room, through the mirror and back again.

From this distance they looked like nothing but dark, bottomless pits and Ray knew he'd never escape their pull. Fraser's tongue flickered out and Ray's hand, pumping Fraser's cock almost frantically, stuttered for a moment and Ray's own release took him by surprise as wet heat spread across his groin, making Fraser's body slide against him like brand new skates across the ice.

Ray forced his own eyes to stay open, forced himself to watch Fraser's eyes in the mirror. At least until Fraser finally rolled his head back and screamed some mangled version of Ray's name, body convulsing with his orgasm.

Fraser's arms were shaking as he slowly brought them back down, and Ray noticed the white knuckles, quickly reddening as blood rushed back. Whoa! If he checked, there'd probably be the imprint of fingers in the headboard.

Ray was still partly out of it, closing his eyes and grinning as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Fraser twisting to turn around, knowing that it took more than one try for the guy to do so. Heh, well, he'd sure worn Fraser out.

A moment later, Fraser pulled him down a little until he was flat on his back on the bed and then familiar warm weight settled on top of Ray as Fraser brought their bodies back together. Their skin was slick with sweat and other fluids and Ray grinned at the mess they had to be.

Hands slid under his arms and Ray let his mind float for a while, at least until he felt Fraser licking his face.

Eyes flying open, Ray nearly went cross-eyed, trying to look at Fraser. "Wha...?"

"You're a mess," Fraser said, the 'tsk-tsk' evident in his voice. "I'm afraid it's partly my fault."

"Huh?" Okay, so conversation wasn't Ray's strongest ability, especially not after a mind blowing orgasm.

"Seems the trajectory of my release and the position in which our bodies where in, well...."

For a moment Ray frowned, trying to get his partying brain cells back into some state of efficiency. Wait a freakin' minute... "You mean to tell me that you shot and hit my face?!"

"I ah..." Fraser pulled back a little, looking down at Ray, his face flushed.

"Hey, I didn't measure it, I meant to push you forward so it'd go along instead of up," Ray pouted.

Fraser leaned down and nibbled at Ray's protruding lower lip. With a grin he pulled back. The eyes were no longer as dark as they had seemed in the mirror, but they still carried the same pull.

"I believe your experiment failed," he told Ray. "Although, in the name of science, I offer myself up for any other time you would deem right for a... repeat."

Ray grinned as he slipped his arms around Fraser's waist, letting one hand slide down to squeeze a nice firm cheek. "In the name of science?" Ray asked innocently.

Fraser's breathing stuttered a little and he rocked against Ray. His eyes were nearly closed, nothing visible but two dark slits with a hint of white.

"Of course," Fraser muttered as he shut Ray up before he could have the last word.

Who cared? Ray certainly wasn't going to argue with Fraser's tongue conducting its own experiments.

 **The End**


End file.
